onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xilinoc
Welcome Xilinoc }! -- Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:10, November 19, 2012 Is it your first time here? Please check the following helpful sections if you have any questions, or leave a message on any of our administrators' Talk Pages. ' • Forums • Vandalism Rules • Layouts • Image Guidelines' |} stop editing useless things, if you want to do this do it in a blog. welcome to one piece wiki enjoy your stay and don't edit no more chapters, if you want help just ask Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 03:20, November 19, 2012 (UTC) sorry hey sorry for what i said if was a little harsh u.u please forgive me Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 03:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not. Mind clarifying what exactly you meant by "useless things"? Xilinoc (talk) 03:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 19:38, December 15, 2014 (UTC) First off, thanks for asking about images before you leap into them! But there is no clear-cut rule about which version should be used when it's anime vs. manga. Generally, we tend to replace manga images when an acceptable anime version comes out, but that can't always be the case. My rule of thumb is that we should use the version of an image which is most useful for the article, and generally due to color and the ease of seeing details, that tends to be anime images. But there are cases where the anime suffers from poor art quality or censorship. So it can be a complex issue, and if people disagree, there can be talk page discussions to watch out for. If you feel that an image should be updated, then feel free to upload it as soon as you'd like! Just keep in mind that other editors might see problems with it and want to revert it. If that happens, just discuss it on the image's talk page, and avoid an edit war, and you'll be totally fine. (I hope that doesn't scare you off, I just wanted to be honest) Anyways, good luck editing! 03:53, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Fight Articles Well, I'd assume the main reason we don't have fight articles is because nobody's thought to create any, but I don't really know. I would say though that we don't really need them, since that info is already in history sections, and it would be logistically difficult to have them. There'd be a lot of questions such as "which fights are important enough for an article?"," how do we deal with people who have fought multiple times?", etc, plus all the difficulties of making a brand new page format. Overall, I'd say there's not much new info those articles could give to the reader that they can't find on other pages. Does that make sense? 16:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Tower Cutting Pic. Hello X and welcome to the OP Wiki! You are correct, the scene wont happen until episode 680. I got the screenshot from the preview at the end of ep 679. Most OP episodes have short 30 second previews after the "To Be Continued" end card. So luckily the preview had the scene where Doflamingo sliced the tower, no sense in waiting a week if it was right there. If you want to start making screenshots I would reccomend the Horriblesub torrent at 720p (dont forget to disable the subtitles), its what I use since the quality is HQ and the screen size is perfect. I'm no admin but if you have any questions or want a screenshot I'll help if I can! AsuraDrago 19:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 775 Chinese is not raw. The line on the right became Chinese words instead of Japanese. --Klobis (talk) 01:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Charlotte The best scene in any anime ever made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RunveL_59Y 12:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Summaries I'll assume you're aware of some jackasses thinking your summaries are too long and going about it the wrong way, so here am I doing what they should have done in the first place. While writing summaries, can you make sure not to be overly descriptive? As in, if something happens in the chapter/episode, but aren't very revelant to the plot of the chapter/episode or the overall plot of the series, don't include it. If it's trivial to put in the summary, but still of some important, that's what the chapter/episode notes are for. I have problems with being overdescriptive in my summaries, and so do some other people on this wiki *cough*DP*gets banned* too, so you're not alone, haha. 19:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC) DF techniques Hey Xil, why are you removing the romanization for the Kanji parts of DF techniques? Like here and here. 14:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't think we have any actual guidelines or such for it. But personally I think it's nice to have the reading for the Kanji too. It's interesting to see. If there's inconsistency in the way the readings are listed, then I would suggest that you add the kanji readings for the ones that don't have it, instead of the other way around. Of course if you disagree, then we can make a forum about this or something. 14:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Please stop thinking I accused you of anything. I don't like that summary you made, however it doesn't mean I'm against you for some illogical reason. --Meganoide (talk) 12:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Issho Sorry, I have zero knowledge of Japanese, so I'm no help with the technique's name :( However, I contacted Klobis, hopefully he can help with translating. 15:53, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Teams This may seem a bit out of the blue, but we're trying to get the wiki teams system up and running again, and I had a feeling this might be your kind of thing. Any chance of a word next time I see you in chat? 18:24, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hi there! Blah blah blah blah images blah blah blah blah. Blah blah scanlated or modified image blah blah blah. Blah blah we both know there's no good raw version out and this is a perfectly fine place holder for the immediate time being blah blah. If you have any blah please blah on my talk page. 13:00, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, since Calu deleted it anyway, this was a waste of blah. 13:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC) A sad blah for us all. 14:10, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Zoro's attack Hi, Zoro's new attack is 'daisen sekai' not 'sanzen sekai'. Please correct it. I don't know the Japanese translation, so I couldn't correct it. Thanks :) Edit: Santoryu Ougi Daisen Sekai > Ichidai Sanzen. I'm sorry, I thought you added it as I saw you made the last edit. But, I just noticed that this is not your edit. Sorry for the trouble. Seviper9 (talk) 13:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC)seviper9 Summaries Your summaries are too long, your summaries are too short, too detailed, not detailed enough! >:( But seriously, I'm laughing at just how your summaries piss people off, lol. 02:57, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Let me be the first to say congratulations on becoming a chat mod! Now be a dear and don't kick me all the time :P 15:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) *Congrats :) 22:02, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Ref Crew Eeeeyoooo, just here to remind that you need to claim a job by putting your sig next to it and mark it as completed once you're done so that it can be actually moved to the completed section. You seem be to be forgetting this :D. Also I'll give you some more berries because of the expansion on the pages but I doubt you care >_> so yeah, cya later. 17:07, March 25, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah I get you, you'll get the berries. Also Kage has claimed Mr. 5, so you can't do that one :( 17:49, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Never mind we messaged each other at the same time xD 17:50, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I'll be honest and tell you I haven't really looked at all pages :S Just remove the job from the crew page and add another one. You're the first mate remember :P 18:28, March 25, 2015 (UTC) UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAAAAAAA also don't forget to add new jobs. Those aren't all pages of Whiskey Peak yet :D Or I can do it myself a few hours later, whatever floats your boat Xil ~_~ 19:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Updating Crew Hey Xil, given the amount of updating and summary writing you do, and given that you are part of Reference crew (we need a lot of references for updates), would you like to join the Updating Crew? Reply if interested. 14:17, March 31, 2015 (UTC) That's OK, it's not like you have to do it all. It's a crew for a reason. 18:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Get back on chat, forgot that I needed to talk to you about something important (for real) --k-0-r-0-m-0 (talk) 13:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Podcast Where the heck is the podcast. Don't keep me waiting, you scurvy dog 00:14, April 7, 2015 (UTC) One More Updating Thing The chapter is out, yay! I've laid out all the pages that need to be updated here, and you can use this as a reference when updating. I'll do this every week a chapter comes out, so be sure to follow the page. 15:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) A Matter of Life and Somewhat Less Good Life Hey Xil, I'd just like to know how you put Youtube videos on blogs like with the podcast. Thanks. PS You have to do a podcast this week 15:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC) But I can. I am your dad after all. 13:31, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Akainu Jet Akainu can't melt steel beams. SeaTerror (talk) 18:24, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I gots a question for you Hey, can you come on chat at some point soon so I can pm you a secret question? (I swear the question isn't weird, even though it's in italics) Thanks. 19:20, June 5, 2015 (UTC)